Lucy Lacemaker
Lucy Lacemaker, or simply 'Lucy', is a character in Satellite City. She was a highly respected political figure in the Kivouack, and she took that role very seriously. She currently lives in Sullivan's house with multiple other Kivouachians. Appearance Physical appearance Lucy resembles a canine creature with sharp teeth and big claws, as well as a long, pointy tail and ears that hang past her chin. She has white fur with red spots, she also seems to wear lipstick that is brighter than her red fur patterns. Her claws are shiny red like her lipstick. Lucy's eyes have cross pupils, as many kivouachians are seen to have. She seems to have two different colors for both irises and sclera; Her left eye having a grey iris and white, bloodshot sclera and her right eye has a red-white iris and dark red sclera. Under her hat, she has a patch of longer fur that reaches past her eyes. Clothing style Lucy wears a hat and cravat that were crafted in 1888, London from the skins of three victims of the Ripper killings. Her cravat was made from multiple items she obtained in Camden the same year. Personality In human society, Lucy could be considered mad; A psychopath with no boundaries. She is obsessed with decapitating the victims she killed, as "the head gets in the way" when she plays with the body. The truth, however, is that she isn't insane, but simply following her culture's traditions, Kivouachian society being dominated by an unbridled violence, and maiming and killing being envisioned as something fully acceptable, if not even necessary to ensure that the law of the fittest remains upheld. Abilities Immortality: Due to Kivouachian's cellular structure, Lucy is immortal and can't die naturally of age, or be killed easily. '''Shapeshifting: '''Her Kivouachian DNA allows Lucy to alter her body's structure at will. Relationships For all her sociopathic traits, concepts such as friendship and loyalty are not foreign to Lucy : she's Ludwig's childhood friend, and has a great deal of respect for Fontaine, seeing him as a father figure. She is also best friends with Shuck, and looks favorably on Sullivan. She seems to have little sympathy for Wexle, due to her lack of humor. She dislikes both Fleischer and Quinn, envisioning the former as a traitor to Kivouachian culture because of his pacifistic ways, and dismissing the latter as weak and undeserving to be called a Kivouachian for being born on Earth. Both Winnifred and Hyzenthlay regularly find themselves on the receiving end of Lucy's antics, and she basically envisions them as playthings to fool around with. Trivia * Lucy is lesbian. * Her right eye is actually damaged by an entity named Dizzy Jones some point in her life. * She has a binocular disorder which prevents her eyes from focusing * Lucy can, as of known, speak in a total of 5 languages; English, French, Greek, Chinese and Welsh. * Lucy has a fear of fire like many Kivouachians, because it's the only thing that can keep their cells from regenerating.